Ally & Pixie
by bookworm3
Summary: For Mae. Ally closed her eyes and swallowed, "Austin, I'm so sorry for losing Pixie." Ally apologized once again. Austin breathed in deeply as he pushed his forehead to rest gently on hers, their noses almost brushing as they had been this morning, "I'm just happy you're okay." TWO-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**So, once upon a day, a couple months ago my very lovely friend Mae (yaymaae on Twitter) had this lovely idea and requested someone to write it into a story for her ****cause she was too lazy to do it ;p****. So I **_**of course**_** offered to write it. :P I had to modify some details from her original idea, the main one being that the story is not Raura but Auslly. It's not because I don't love Raura (trust me, if you know me, **_**I do**_**) I just don't think I could do Ross and Laura justice. Shucks, I don't even think I do Austin and Ally justice but here goes me trying! :P **

**This story is dedicated to you Mae, my wonderful foreign friend (Northern Ireland ****I believe ****woot woot!) with the precious voice/accent, wonderful taste in music and overall awesomeness and abundance in all things quality.**

**This is for you, love! **

**Ally & Pixie**

It was an unusual day at Sonic Boom.

The popular music store, at the current moment, was relatively empty. However, one could plainly hear the chatter and moderate steps of the people outside, making their way to different stores across the Miami Mall.

Ally Dawson, daughter and worker of the owner of Sonic Boom (_and let's face it- part time owner of the store_), found this to be odd.

Ally was used to being bombarded by customers; many of them confused on what instruments they were looking for _(probably only buying the instruments to impress a crush)_, or asking directions to various kinds of doctors or just to simply sit down on the bench at the corner of the store to read magazines or listen to the CDs that were lined up on a display.

She didn't think much of the under-capacity that the store currently held. Some days were slower than others and, truthfully, she didn't mind having some time alone to herself.

What she found truly odd was that none of her friends had stopped by the store yet. Well, Trish de la Rosa, Ally's best friend since kindergarten, _had _stopped by earlier to tell her that she was working a _Dogs R' Us_.

"But you already worked at a pet store. Isn't working at _Dogs R' Us_ kind of the same thing?" Ally had asked her.

"Nooooo, see, the pet store was all kinds of animals, a lot of them which I didn't like. But who hates dogs?!" Trish had exclaimed and then given her imitation of a puppy dog face, big brown eyes and a pout.

Ally Dawson hummed as she wiped the black piano on the other side of the store with a cloth. She just loved cleaning, especially when there were barely any customers in the store and she had a lot on things her mind.

"_Like Austin."_ Ally thought as she wiped the surface of the piano, a blush appearing on her cheeks at the thought of her blonde-bleach haired best guy friend.

Austin Moon was her partner (_no, no- not that kind of partner_), her _music _partner; she was the songwriter and he was the pop star who sang all her songs. She didn't mind it though. She had horrible stage fright that she was only just beginning to overcome. Besides, Austin was the amazing performer in their partnership. When he was on stage, he sang and danced his heart out in a way that made all the girls swoon. It was completely impossible not to fall for him. Like Ally had.

Except she didn't love him like his Austie fans loved him; they dressed in his favorite color (_red_) all the time so that he would notice them (_he did and she always had to contain her laughter at his creeped yet flattered facial expressions_), constantly sent him tweets on Tweeter (_omg ur da best thing since 4eva! Tweet me I luv u!_), and at his concerts would carry around signs that proposed marriage to him all the while screaming _"ahhhh he's so hot"_ and _"his voice is so dreamy! I want to have his babies!"_

No, she wasn't like that. They were very…bold and daring; they stopped at nothing to get Austin to notice them. Ally, on the other hand, was shy and reserved and, frankly, had self respect; never could she nor would she want to throw herself like that at the boy she was in love with.

Ally groaned at this thought, "_Why? Why did I have to fall for the one guy that would never EVER like me? For Pickles's sake, he turned ORANGE and SWEATY so that I wouldn't like him!" _

It wasn't fair. Ally had never wanted to fall for Austin nor did she expect to. Austin had gone from the insane boy with the corndogs to the jerky-no credit giving weasel to her musical partner and then to her best friend. Somewhere along the way, in between all the songwriting sessions, Austin & Ally time, and crazy adventures Team Austin had, Ally had fallen in love with him.

Austin wasn't the same kid he was a year before. Sure he still loved to have fun, mess around and could be a little insensitive at times but he had definitely matured. He was never late to a songwriting session _(especially after he had gotten her guitar signed by Bruno Mars)_, he never complained about rehearsing too much _(even when it had once caused him to get surgery)_ and always, right before performing, would credit Ally for the songs he was singing.

She thought back to his album release party. It was supposed to be just a special night for him but he also made it about her. He sang one of the very first songs they wrote together, _Can't Do It Without You, _with a video featuring of all of them playing on a screen. It was a goodbye video from all of Team Austin to Ally, but Ally couldn't keep her eyes off of Austin. When he finished he smiled softly at her and she couldn't help but return the smile; tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

It was then when she had noticed just how much things had changed between them. She wanted to live her dream but she didn't want to do it without her friends, without _Austin. _This revelation had struck her so quickly, like lightning, that she almost fell to her knees from how shaken up she was. She had been surprised at how in love and freaked out she could feel all at once.

Ally sighed. She had come to terms with her feelings but it didn't mean she had to be happy about it. Especially since she was certain he would never feel the same.

Ally mulled over her supposed unrequited love while sitting on the baby grand, cleaning the keys on the piano. She did a double take when, at the entrance of Sonic Boom, she saw a little brown puppy with short, floppy ears running into the store.

The puppy stopped at the entrance. Both Ally and the puppy were perfectly still, simply staring at each other.

"Uhhh, hello there puppy? I'm, uh, Ally…." Ally greeted the puppy kindly but uncertainly.

The puppy broke their stare and barked happily at her. She ran towards Ally and began to sniff Ally's toes, which were clad in sandals, and licked them.

Ally began to giggle at the tickling sensation and, again, the puppy barked happily at her. Ally bent down and picked the puppy up, placing her on her lap.

"And –oop- who might you be?" Ally cooed the puppy as it stood on its hind legs, rested its paws on her chest and began to lick Ally's face. Ally was taken aback by the onslaught of puppy tongue on her face but laughed. As Ally softly began to rub the puppy's head, she heard loud panting by the entrance of Sonic Boom.

There, practically drenched in sweat, was Austin. He was hunched over, hands leaning on his knees, attempting to catch his breath.

Ally's eyebrows scrunched in confusion and worry at his state. "Um, Austin what are you doing? What happened? Why are you all sweaty?" she inquired as she stood up from the bench and walked over to him, the puppy laying happily in her arms.

"I'm- pant – trying to breathe – pant. Just give me a, whoo – pant- second." Austin held up a finger, indicating he needed a moment, and rested his hands on his knees. Ally softly smiled and permitted Austin to calm down his heaving breath before he finally stood upright; eyes closed, he lifted his arms in a stretch to relieve the pent up tension that had grown there.

"So, what happened and why are you all sweaty?" Ally softly chuckled, looking over at Austin's flushed and now stretching state. She felt her face grow hot as her eyes glanced over his well defined chest and abs he was revealing. She quickly swept her eyes back up to meet his.

Austin let his arms down, opened his eyes and let in a huge breath, "Not good… this dog –he pointed at the puppy- has had me chasing her all over town."

Ally pursed her lips, "You know a good place to play with a puppy who likes to run would be, oh I don't know, a park?"

Austin rolled his eyes, "I know that. That's where we were! I was taking her for a walk and suddenly she spots the mall and starts to run towards it like it's the last doggy bone in the world!"

Ally rolls her eyes and smiles at her best friend's exaggeration. She looks down at the puppy that seems oblivious to Austin's anger, "So, does this cutie have a name?"

"Ally."

Ally jerks her head up at Austin, a look of shock on her reddening face.

"Just kidding! Just kidding! Her name's Pixie…" Austin laughed and Ally relaxed but gave him a pointed look that said _'that wasn't funny but I'll let it go.'_

"So, Pixie? I never would have guessed you'd give your dog such a girly name." Ally teased as she began to scratch Pixie's head.

"Haha- _no_. This furball is not mine, she belongs to my mom. She's usually with her since she's the Moon's Mattress Kingdom's royal dog but today my parents had a business meeting. She asked if I would take care of her for the day… Why did I say yes?" Austin lamented as he looked over at the puppy in Ally's arms.

"Aww, but look at her, she's so adorable! Ally gushed as she held Pixie up close to her face, who's a cutie? Who's a cutie? You are! Yes, you are!"

Ally laughed as Pixie licked her nose and settled her back in her arms. Ally noticed a smile in the corner of Austin's lip but it slowly disappeared as he began talking.

"Yeah, it was so cute and adorable how she kept running and running away from me even as I yelled her name. Do you know how many people stared at me like I was weirdo because of you?" Austin directed his last question at Pixie. Pixie simply barked at him.

Ally laughed, "Maybe she just didn't want to be with a boy all day. After all she is used to be just being around your mom all the time."

"Haha maybe." Austin grumbled and silence lured grew around them. Ally began to gently scratch Pixie's fur with her fingers and Austin's eyes gazed over to Ally's ministrations. He reached over and began softly petting the puppy as well.

"Aww, see, you like her." Ally teased as she noticed Austin's fingers on Pixie's fur. Her smile slowly disappeared when she felt Austin's fingers gently brush hers. His fingers traveled up to where hers were opened from scratching Pixies' fur, and, just barely, intertwined them with his.

Austin shifted his eyes up to look at Ally who shifted her eyes down to Pixie so he wouldn't see her reddening cheeks.

"Um, so, you chased her all around the park- you said?" Ally asked nervously. She felt her heart thump fast against her chest as she felt Austin's fingers gently tighten around hers.

"Yeah- and the entire mall." Austin replied, stepping closer to Ally, who still had her gaze rested on the happy puppy in her arms.

Ally took a short breath. Austin was so close; she could feel his breath _(a nice minty smell)_ right against her face.

"Oh, that must've been quite a workout…" Ally gulped as she felt Austin get _even closer_; their noses practically brushing.

"Yeah, just kept chasing her around…" Austin said quietly. He said this so softly that Ally had to look up at him to make sure she hadn't imagined his voice. She felt her breath hitch at how close his face was. His lips looked warm and alluring and his eyes were a deep brown she could just drown in. He had a deep, burning look in his eyes that sent up chills all through her spine. Ally felt her eyes droop and, just as she felt her eyes close, she swore she saw Austin's lips moving just a bit closer to hers.

"Guess who won a bucket full of crabs at the beach today!"

Both Austin and Ally quickly jumped apart in surprise. They looked over to the doorway to see Dez, with a grin and a wetsuit, holding up, as he has said, a bucket of crabs.

The red haired boy's grin faltered as he took in the awkward and red faces of two of his closest friends. His eyes narrowed in observation as he fast walked to where Austin and Ally were standing, now with a little _(not too much)_ personal space between them. He stood between Austin and Ally, turning from Austin to Ally, examining their faces very closely.

"Um, Dez, what are you doing?" Austin innocently inquired, his eyes narrowing in slight annoyance as Dez turned once again to Ally's; his face almost as close to hers as his had been only moments before.

"Just observing you guys- something _fishy_ is going on here." Dez answered, leaning even closer towards Ally _(Austin almost boiling with annoyance),_ his eyes twitching to emphasize his statement.

"Um, what-" Ally coughed, taken aback by Dez's total disregard for her personal boundaries.

"Oh wait, it's not something _fishy _it's something _furry_. Look at this cute doggie!" Dez exclaimed excitedly, his observing stare turning into one of glee. Ally blinked confusedly but began to giggle when Dez quickly took Pixie into his arms and lifted her up above him so she would lick his face.

Austin and Ally watched in amusement as Dez pressed his head lovingly against Pixie's before he finally turned his attention back to them.

"So, who's little fella is this?" Dez cooed at the puppy; she barked, once again, happily.

"She's mine- well, my mom's. I'm dog sitting for her today." Austin answered.

"Her name's Pixie, Ally continued, hey, what type of dog is she, Austin?"

"Uh, my mom said that she was a CavaPoo." Austin replied. Dez stopped playing with Pixie and Ally turned to look at him with a questioning look on her face.

"CavaPoo?"

"Ha! That's not a real dog…"

"Well, that's what my mom says she is!"

"…."

"Okay, fine, don't believe me. It doesn't matter anyways. I still have to take care of this… _thing_ for the whole day." Austin complained, crossing his arms like a little boy who didn't like that he couldn't get his way.

Dez shrugged at his best friend's pouting and turned his attention back to playing with Pixie. Ally looked at Austin pityingly; she could see Austin had dark lines under his eyes from the late night practices of the past week and the sweat accumulated in his hair from running after Pixie.

"I'll take care of her for you!" Ally offered.

Austin turned to her, his eyebrows raised in inquiry, "Really? I thought you didn't like dogs?"

"Well, yes, I mean what's to like about their disgusting shedding that they leave all over the carpet and how they just _love _excrete wherever they like- but that's not the point! I like this dog; she's a precious little sweetheart!" Ally cooed, leaning towards Pixie to lightly cup her face and shift it back and forth. Dez and Ally shared a happy smile at Pixie's pleasurable panting.

"Are you sure you can take care of her? She's quite a handful- she likes to bite and kick things and she runs a lot." Austin warned.

"Yeah, you couldn't even keep your bird from flying away." Dez interrupted, throwing his head back in laughter at the memory.

"Dez, that was you." Ally said blatantly and Dez abruptly lifted his head up, turned away and rested a hand on his neck; his face showing nervous guilt.

Ally then smiled and looked pointedly at Austin, "I can take care of one little puppy. If I need help, Dez is right here to help me-

"Actually I just came by to show you guys my crabs before I had to go home. My dad found out that I gave his phone to our dog as a birthday gift and he is _not _happy." Dez inputted, thrusting Pixie back into Ally's arms, but it was nice meeting _you _young canine!"

Ally and Austin both stared at Dez with their eyebrows scrunched up. Dez noticed the stare, flinched and wiped the smile off his face, "Well, bye guys!" he exclaimed, rushing out of the store. He then turned around and ran back to give a quick peck on the head to Pixie before running back out of the store.

Austin and Ally exchanged incredulous expressions before shaking the matter off and resuming with their conversation _(Dez would be Dez)_.

"Come on, Austin. I can take care Pixie with no problem at all! Besides, you look exhausted. Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap on the couch for a little while." Ally suggested gently, resting her hand to rest gently on his shoulder.

Austin smiled and rolled his eyes, "Okay mom, but I expect some chicken soup in the next fifteen minutes." He jokingly demanded and began to walk towards the stairs leading to the practice room.

Ally laughed at this and hit his back jokingly. Austin looked back, grabbed her hand to prevent any more hits, and smirked at her. Ally blushed and gently detached her hand from his to lightly push him up the stairs. When Austin closed the door of the practice room, Ally let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Ally looked over to the clock at the top of the staircase; it read 1:00 PM. "Hm, how about you and I go get some lunch and then go take a nice walk in the park, huh? What do you say Pixie?" Ally laughed as Pixie licked her cheek in response.

* * *

**-ain't-no-line-break-that's-fresher-than-me**

"Wow, Mini's is always so filling isn't it?" Ally jokes as she stared down at the crumbs of her extra-cheese extra-tiny pizza.

Pixie barks happily at her lame joke and continues to nibble at the dog bone Ally had bought for her at _Dogs R' Us_. Trish had been quite surprised to see Ally walk in with a dog in her arms but smirked secretively when Ally had mentioned it belonged to Austin's mom.

"I think it's very sweet that your love for Austin transcends your hatred for dogs." Trish had quipped and Ally's eyes had widened like saucers as she began to spout the same denial nonsense she had been hearing for almost a year.

"Shhhh, not in front of _P – I- X- I-E!_" Ally protested, covering the CavaPoo's ears, besides, I never said I hate dogs I just don't find them particularly appealing _(Trish rolled her eyes)_. Anyways, I might not like dogs but I love _this _dog." She retorted, smiling down at the puppy.

"Mhm, I wonder _why_," Trish sung as she checked out the doggy chow and doggy bone Ally had bought. Ally felt her cheeks redden for the second time that day and stumbled embarrassedly out of the store.

"Aww, it's nice to know _someone _appreciates my joke. Usually my friends just look at me like I'm a weirdo – well, Dez and Trish do. Austin at least tries to crack a smile or give a small hearty laugh." Ally shares with Pixie, a small smile growin on her lips at the thought of her blonde haired best friend. Pixie tilts her head to the side and barks at her repeatedly, starting to jump up and down.

"Whoa, down girl! I'll let you run as much as your heart desires in just a minute! Just let me text Austin about where we are so he doesn't get worried." Ally laughs. She had left a note on top of the counter informing Austin of their whereabouts. It was only after she had bought her food at Mini's had she realized Austin most likely would not think to look there.

Ally had decided it was not wise to text and walk a dog at the same time so she waited until they arrived at the park to text Austin. Besides, he was probably still taking his nap as she spoke _(well, thought)._

Ally stands up, throws her empty plate away in the nearby trashcan, and texts Austin.

_Time sent: 2:15 PM_

_To: Austin Moon_

_Hey Austin, hope you're having a nice nap! I just took out Pixie for some lunch and a walk in the park. Be back in a little while! :)_

_xoxo-_

'_Um, maybe I should leave the hugs and kisses out.' _Ally thought nervously before Pixie's bark jerked her out of her thoughts. She looked down at her phone to see that her jerking had caused her to send the text message.

"Well, that wasn't what I wanted to happen." Ally said flatly and looked over at Pixie who was chasing her tail and getting tangled in her leash.

"Aw I can't stay mad at you!" Ally gushed. She placed her phone on the bench, right next to her just-in-case white and back musical note themed emergency umbrella she liked to carry around, and moves her arms down to take of Pixie's leash in order to untangle her. Once Pixie realized the leash was off, she starts to run fast up the hill in the park and out the entrance down the busy sidewalk.

Ally's eyes widen as the realization of what had just happened dawns on her, "_Pixie just ran away. Pixie just ran away. PIXIE JUST RAN AWAY!"_

She stares at Pixie's retreating form, frozen in shock, before grabbing her phone and umbrella and dashing right behind her. She ran as quickly as she could up the hill to the entrance of the park. She looked left and right, looking for any sign of the brown furred puppy, but found no trace of her.

'_That did not go as planned!'_

**To be continued….**

**In Chapter 2! -**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin Moon blinked repeatedly as he tried to adjust his eyes to the light entering the practice room. He sat up and looked around, trying to remember why he was there.

'_Oh right, Ally said she'd take care of Pixie for me'_ Austin remembered and let out a sigh. "Ally…"

"Hey Austin!" Austin was so surprised at the sound of Dez's voice that he fell off the couch and onto the floor. Dez had been standing in the back of the room making a tower of cards. Austin's fall caused the tower to jerk and fall to the ground.

"Aw man! That took me hours to keep up!" Dez lamented. Austin rubbed his head, still trying to fully awaken. His eyes then burst open when he realized what Dez said.

"Wait, what do you mean hours?!" Austin exclaimed as he got onto his feet and walked over to where Dez was, also rubbing his butt which throbbed from his fall.

"I have been working on that tower since 2:30 this afternoon. We spent the 3 and a half most wonderful 3 together but, I guess, _all good things must come to an end_!" Dez cried as he rested on his knees and hugged the cards to his chest.

Austin brushed his hand tightly through his hair, "Six o clock, _six o clock! _My mom is going to kill me I was supposed to have Pixie back by 4 the latest!"

"Four? Dude, it's 6:00 that's way past the time your mom told you." Dez pointed out as he sat up, tears no longer present on his face. Austin narrowed his eyes at his best friend's obvious statement. Then Austin's eyes widened again.

"Oh man, I left Pixie with Ally alone all this time I hope she's okay!" Austin exclaimed as he ran down the stairs. He slowly came to a halt when he realized the brown haired songstress wasn't behind the counter.

"Ally? Ally where are you?" Austin called out. He looked around the store, calling Ally's name repeatedly. Once he had surveyed the store twice he began to get worried.

Dez came down from the practice room to see his best friend walking all over the store, muttering incomprehensively under his breath. Dez fast walked over to him, a questioning expression on his face

"Dude? Austin… AUSTIN!" he exclaimed, shaking his best friend.

"WHAT?!"

"You're not breathing."

Austin took in a deep breath and exhaled. However, his nerves quickly returned, "Dez, I can't find Ally! She's usually right there standing behind the counter helping out a customer or cutely biting her lip as she writes down a song in her book that she doesn't let me read but SHE'S NOT THERE!"

"Austin, calm down it's going to be okay! What if Ally went out with Pixie or something?" Dez asked. Austin stared up at Dez, shocked that his absent minded best friend was being the voice of reason (which he usually was in times of great distress).

"Oh yeah, wait maybe she left a message…" Austin trailed off and looked at his phone. Right there was an unread message from Ally.

_Time received: 2:15 PM_

_From: Allygator_

_To: Austin Moon_

_Hey Austin, hope you're having a nice nap! I just took out Pixie for some lunch and a walk in the park. Be back in a little while! _

_xoxo_

Austin smiled at the "xoxo" that Ally had left.

"Hey look! She left a note on the counter. _Went out with Pixie, be back later! –Ally __" _Dez grinned, holding up her note.

Austin nodded and laughed nervously, "She went out with Pixie! Pshh, I knew that ha ha."

"Really, then why were you almost on the verge of tears?"

"I was not! There was just… something in me eyes."

"Yeah, tears."

Austin rolled his eyes at Dez but nevertheless let out a relieved sigh. "Phew, but that's a relief. I'm going to call Ally and ask her to bring Pixie back or else my mom's going to-"

Austin stopped midsentence when he heard a familiar bark. Both he and Dez turned around simultaneously to see Pixie standing at the entrance of Sonic Boom.

"Hey look, it's Pixie! HEY CUTIE DOG!" Dez waved at the CavaPoo. The little puppy seemed to be crying, its voice softly whining as it rested its head on the floor.

Dez stood there, obliviously smiling at the situation. He did a double take when he noticed Pixie's soft crying and Austin's frozen state.

"Wait… if Pixie is here, then, where's- "

"You stupid dog…YOU LOST ALLY" Austin yelled out angrily at the puppy who had hidden her face in her paws.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down man!"

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I _TOLD _HER THAT DOG LIKED TO RUN AND SHE DIDN'T LISTEN AND NOW I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS BECAUSE THAT STUPID, STUPID DOG LOST HER!"

Pixie, upon hearing Austin's outburst, let out another cry before standing up and running out of the store.

Dez looked surprised at Austin before turning back to the direction Pixie had run. "Come on, we have to go after her!" He gripped Austin's arm to drag him out of the store but Austin roughly pulled away.

"Why should I?! It's her fault Ally's missing!" Dez sighed; breath heaving and eyes blazing, yep, Austin was definitely furious.

"I know but you need to _calm down_. I'm sure Pixie didn't mean to lose Ally; she loves her, she was probably just messing around. But, she was the last… being to be with Ally. She's our only shot at finding her." Dez responded calmly. Austin's frown remained on his face but he knew that Dez was right.

"Let's go then."

* * *

**ladies-say-what's-that-line-it's-so-fly**

Ally was close to tears. Wait, was it raining or… no, she was crying.

She had chased after Pixie for a good eight minutes before tripping over her own two feet (_yes she was that clumsy_) and falling down. She winced as she felt her knees burning, knowing full well that under her jeans her knees were most likely beginning to bleed.

After resting her knees for a short two minutes, she had gotten up and begun her search for the tiny puppy. If her watch was any indicator, she had been looking for Pixie for at least 3 hours. In the process, she had ventured into a part of town that she wasn't familiar with. It had taken her an hour to find her way out but when she did, she wasn't sure where to look for Pixie because she had absolutely no idea where she was.

She would have called someone to come get her and help her find Pixie but she had dropped her phone sometime during her pursuit of Pixie. She would have retraced her steps in attempts to find it if she could only recognize her surroundings.

Ally sniffed and wrapped her arms around herself. How ironic was it that in that very morning she had been so happy to have some alone time for herself. Now all she wanted was to be surrounded by all the people she loved the most: her dad, her mom, Owen, Trish, Dez, Austin…

'_And Pixie' _she thought and a fresh set of tears began to flow. How could she have lost her best friend's mother's dog? Things had already been tense between her dad, Lester, and Austin's parents, Mike and Mimi Moon because of Trish's lies (_that's a long story_) – now she had lost Mimi's dog. Surely Mimi would hate her now.

'_They probably won't let Austin come see me anymore. Heck, he probably won't want to see me anymore for losing Pixie.' _Ally lamented as she felt another tear come down her face.

Suddenly, she felt a surge of cold tears fall down her face. She opened her eyes and looked up to the sky; it rumbled and darkened before releasing its thunderous rain shower.

Ally moved to grab her emergency umbrella before grunting in dissatisfaction '_I forgot I dropped that too.'_

Ally wrapped her arms around herself tighter to conserve some heat for herself as she ran, trying to find some shelter from the rain. There were no houses around nor was there any shelter to hide under.

She sat down on the sidewalk, put her face in her hands and began to cry. '_I just want to go home'_

'_I just want her to come home' _Austin sighed as the rain began to pour. They had caught up to Pixie and followed her around for almost an hour. The sun was setting and Ally had still not been found. He had called Lester to inform him about what had happened but he was visiting his wife, Penny, in Africa. Lester and Penny were, like any parent, worried out of their minds; their worry matching Austin's. They couldn't find a flight out to Miami but told Austin to keep them updated on the search for their daughter.

He had called Trish to tell her and she had gone looking with her parents too. Heck, Austin had called the entire Mall Association and had them looking around Miami for her too.

Austin pulled his hood over his head as the rain beat on him faster; he hoped Ally had remembered to grab that umbrella that she insisted on always carrying "just in case."

"Man, this is one snazzy umbrella!" Dez exclaimed. On the ground he had spotted a white umbrella with black music notes on it. He grabbed it and opened it, putting it over his head so the rain wouldn't hit his body anymore and twirled it around.

'White umbrella, black music notes…'

BARK! He was skewed out of his thoughts by Pixie who was jumping and gesturing her nose towards the umbrella.

A grin spread across Austin's face, "Wait, umbrella… Dez, that's Ally's umbrella! She passed by here she might be close!" Austin then proceeded to run after Pixie who was barking happily; spirits renewed at the prospect that Ally was nearby.

"Guys! WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

**yeah-that's-my-line-that's-right**

Ally, after crying on the sidewalk for a good five minutes, wiped her tears and her dripping nose and stood up.

'_I am not a defenseless little girl. I can find my way out of this! I'll just have to explain to Austin and his parents what happened. Hopefully they'll understand.' _She thought as she began to walk around again. She walked and walked for another half hour. She looked at the streets in hopes of recognizing a name. Her eyes widened when she saw the words 'Miami Park.'

"I found my way back!" Ally exclaimed happily, jumping up and down. _'Maybe Pixie is nearby!' _Ally thought and ran across the street, making sure to look both ways, before making her way to the entrance of the park.

Just as she was about to enter the park she noticed her phone on the ground. _'YAY! Oh thank goodness things are turning around!'_ she smiled happily as she bent down to pick it up. Just as she was about stand up she heard a familiar fervent and loud bark. She turned her head just in time to see a brown little ball of fur launch herself on her, throwing her butt on the ground.

Ally laughed pleasantly as she felt Pixie's familiar licks all over her face. "Oh my gosh thank goodness Pixie I've-

"ALLY!" she was taken aback by the noise. She looked to see Austin and Dez running towards her. She stood up quickly, holding Pixie in one arm, and pulled her wet hair back nervously at the confrontation she knew was about to occur.

Coming closer to her, Austin and Dez slowed down to catch their breaths. Dez hung back as he tried to breathe but Austin walked slowly towards Ally.

"Austin…"

"You're with Pixie" he said breathlessly.

At his voice, Ally burst into tears "Austin… I'm so, so, so sorry I didn't realize that she could run so fast I just wanted to untangle her from her leash but she decide to run as soon as I took her leash of and I didn't meant to lose Pixie I just wanted to take care of her for you because I care about you so much and you were tired and you needed sleep and I just didn't want you miserable because I hate seeing you like that -

Ally's apologetic rant was abruptly cut off when Austin's arms tightly wrapped around her waist and crushed her against him. She curled up into his chest and began to sob.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't' hate me." she repeatedly pleaded against his chest. Austin's right hand had moved to gently cup the back of her head as his other hand gently brushed her wet curls in an attempt to soothe her. Eventually Austin felt Ally's turbulent tears subside into light hiccups and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Ally's eyes fluttered open in surprise when she felt a flow of hot tears coming down her shoulder. She shifter her gaze to realize that Austin had moved his head so it lay on her shoulder; tears coming out of his own eyes.

Ally sniffed and wrapped her arms around him in hopes that he would calm down. Austin, however, just held onto her tighter.

"Shhh, Austin, what's wrong?" she asked softly, her voice hoarse from being out in the rain without a jacket and from all the crying she had been doing. Austin pulled back to look Ally in the eyes. Ally was shocked to see that, past the redness that encircled his eyes from his crying, was that deep, burning look she had seen in his eyes in the practice room earlier that day.

"I thought I lost you, Ally. Do you know how worried and freaked out I've been. I've been looking _everywhere_ and you were right here." He lightly cupped her face in his hands and she was glad the rain was concealing the heat she was feeling on her face.

Ally gently cupped his wrists and sniffed, "Well, I wasn't here actually. I was out looking for Pixie because I lost her and I ended up getting lost myself. You were right, she does love to run." Ally chuckled softly, caressing his wrists, and Austin had to crack a smile at her.

Ally closed her eyes and swallowed, "Austin, I'm so sorry for losing Pixie." Ally apologized once again.

Austin breathed in deeply as he pushed his forehead to rest gently on hers, their noses almost brushing as they had been this morning, "I'm just happy you're okay."

Ally smiled and broke the space between their noses, gently brushing her nose against his. She let out a giggle when she felt Austin brush his nose against hers as well. She closed her eyes and moaned blissfully when she felt Austin's lips enclose hers.

"Um, you guys know we're still here right?"

Ally lightly giggled against Austin's lips at Dez's comment. Austin responded by wrapping his arms around Ally's waist tightly and lifting her up, his lips never leaving hers.

"Oh, you do hear us, okay, carry on. We'll just be, I dunno, waiting here until you finish."

Ally smiled as she wrapped one arm around her Austin's neck and the other dug into his hair as she gently kissed him back. In the distance she could hear Pixie barking quite happily and unceasingly. She had to laugh at that.

"And why are you so happy?" Austin murmured against her lips.

Ally giggled and pulled away a little, "because you can't hate Pixie anymore."

"And why not?" Austin grunted, finally setting her feet down on the ground.

Ally let out a laugh at his immaturity before standing on her tip toes and gently pecking his lips, "because if she hadn't run away, we wouldn't be here right now. You have to thank her for that."

Austin sighed, he knew she was right. He looked back at the CavaPoo who was panting happily in the arms of his grinning red haired best friend. "Maybe you're not so bad." Pixie barked harshly at him.

"Oh, you should also apologize for yelling at her and calling her a stupid dog." Dez quipped, nodding towards Pixie in understanding.

Austin groaned at the expecting eyes that fell on him before rolling his eyes and apologizing, "And I'm sorry for yelling at you and calling you a stupid dog." Austin mumbled. Pixie barked as if to say _apology accepted_.

Austin turned back to a smiling Ally and couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across his face as she pulled his neck down to join their lips in another searing kiss.

'_Yes, thank you, Pixie.' _

**So I hope that was okay I mean I liked it for the most part so… yeah, okay. :p**

**Mucho love,**

**Bookworm3 **


End file.
